gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Express Shop
The Express Shop is a shop that sells luxurious foods, items and weapons from all over the Caribbean. It is located in Port Royal. As a pirate improves their fighting skills and notoriety, they will receive quests from The Express Shop that will unlock various other products. The merchant, Passion Fruit, will contact the player when the time is right and issue the quests that will unlock more and more items in the shop. Foods Drinks Fruits Other Ingredients Jewelry (Rings) Jewelry (Necklaces) Weapons (Swords) Assault Broadsword: 2000 Gold - 36 Attack - Despite having a below average attack stat, the Assault Broadsword has a wider than normal attack range, allowing you to hit more enemies from farther away * ABILITIES: Wide Step ''' - Increases attack range. '''Obsessive Cutlass: 10000 Gold - 64 Attack - In addition to its good attack status, the Obsessive Cutlass gains even higher attack power and combo speed the more enemies you kill. However, the higher the attack and speed, the faster they will start to drop, so make sure to keep a steady stream of kills! * ABILITIES: Fuel to the Fire '''- Killing an enemy increases attack strength and combo speed. The more you kill, the higher they go, but the faster they'll drop. '''Sabre of Denial: 25000 Gold - 52 Attack - Not only does the Sabre of Denial offer a good attack stat, it skyrockets your chance to parry attacks! However, if you do happen to get hit, the damage you take will be increased, so make sure to use your near-invulnerability to finish your enemies quick! * ABILITIES: Unseen Illusion '''- The weapon's user has a 60% chance of dodging. However, all damage that is taken is increased to 1.5x. '''The Flaming Fencer: 40000 Gold - 73 Attack - The Flaming Fencer is just what the name implies - a cutlass that sets your target on fire! Despite having this ability, though, there's a drawback: mistiming your attacks will cause this sword to set YOU on fire! Don't just flail this beast around! * ABILITIES:' Wild Blaze '- All attacks will set the enemy on fire, eating away at their health quickly. Just don't mistime your combos, or you'll be set on fire instead! The Cursed Warden - 50000 Gold - 80 Attack - This is a true powerhouse of a broadsword! In addition to high attack and long range, The Cursed Warden summons shackles to chain all your opponents down whenever you hit them! However, nothing is perfect, and if you mistime your combo attacks, the shackles will chain YOU instead! * ABILITIES:' Chains to the Grave '- All targets that are hit are chained to the ground by cursed shackles. However, mistiming a combo attack will cause the user to be chained down instead. Risky Play : 60000 Gold - 96 Attack - The Risky Play has a special ability that allows the user to inflict MUCH more damage to the enemy! However, there is a drawback: you have a high chance of missing on each and every one of your attacks. Make every hit count! * ABILITIES: Gambler's Spirit - Grants the weapon's user the ability to inflict triple damage with each and every move. However, all attacks have a 50% chance of missing. Weapons (Guns) Assault Pistol ''': 1000 Gold - 14 Attack - While it may have a low attack stat, the Assault Pistol more thank makes up for it with a much longer attack range! * ABILITIES: '''Sniper Eye - Increases shooting range. Rulebreaker ''': 5000 Gold - 26 Attack - With the Rulebreaker, you receive not only decent attack power, but also the ability to shoot living enemies! Now you can shoot both the Undead and the Living! * ABILITIES: Code Bypass '- Allows for shooting of Living enemies. '''The Double Dip ': 10000 Gold - 40 Attack - The Double Dip can shoot two bullets at once, inflicting double damage to the enemy! However, because both bullets must be reloaded, reloading this beast will take longer. * ABILITIES:' Twin Bullets '- Shoots two bullets at once, but it takes twice as long to reload the gun. Megaton Gun : 25000 Gold - 67 Attack - This beast right here fires explosive bullets that hit not only your target but other enemies around it! However, the Megaton Gun has a drawback - not only can those grenade hit YOU as well, but the bullets are quite heavy, and the attack range is low. * ABILITIES:' Mach Blaster '- All bullets will explode upon contact, but the explosions may hurt you and the range is low. Drawing a Blank ': 40000 Gold - 80 Attack - A Blunderbuss, the Drawing a Blank has a wide range of attack and allows you to deal extreme damage to your targets when close up. However, the farther you are from your enemy and the more indirect your attack is, the lower your damage will be. * ABILITIES: '''Vicinity Blaster '- The closer you are to the enemy and the more direct your attacks, the higher your damage will go. 'Frostbite ': 50000 Gold - 87 Attack - A Blunderbuss, the Frostbite has a wide range of attack and freezes all your victims upon contact! Despite being awesome, however, there's a drawback: the weapon absorbs 10% of your voodoo power upon firing, and should you have less than 10% of your voodoo, the weapon will fire water instead. * ABILITIES: 'Antarctic Blaster '- In exchange for 10% of your voodoo power, this blunderbuss fires bullets that freeze the enemy. The weapon cannot fire without that voodoo, however. 'Army of One ': 80000 Gold - 96 Attack - In addition to having a high attack power, the Army of One pistol possesses significantly higher "Take Aim" speed and firing speed, an amazingly high critical rate, and a great attack range! Most importantly, it offers INFINITE AMMO for all bullet types and never has to reload! Despite being one of our best creations, however: the Army Of One, like the Frostbite, requires voodoo to fire - 10% of max to be exact, and if you happen to have insufficient voodoo power, the gun will fire at the cost of reducing your health to nearly nothing. * ABILITIES: Limited Infinity '- Grants the user higher "Take Aim" and firing speed, superior critical rate and attack range, infinite bullets of all types and makes reloading unnecessary. However, it requires 10% of your max voodoo to fire, and should you not have enough, it will fire at the cost of reducing your health to 1 point. Weapons (Daggers) '''Heathen's Dagger ': 3000 Gold - 18 Attack - Not only does this beginner's weapon have a good attack power, but it improve backstab efficiency! * Treachery's Power '''- Increases damage dealt by backstabbing and expands the range for backstabbing. '''Razor Edge : 10000 Gold - 38 Attack - Equipped with sharpened shark teeth all along it's edges, this dagger here will wound your enemy severely if it so much as touches their skin. However, this baby won't discriminate, and handling it wrong will prove... bad. * License for Pain ': Wounds an enemy for 2 minutes with each and every attack, sapping their health quickly. However, mistiming any combo move will wound you for 2 minutes instead. '''Raven's Claw ': 25000 Gold - 54 Attack - A pure black dagger that mixes great attack power with the ability to blind your foes! That's right, each and every attack you land on an enemy will blind them, lowering their accuracy by a great amount and their chances to hit you with it! However, the weapon requires voodoo to operate, sapping your voodoo with your every move. Should you run out of voodoo, the weapon become little more than a metal stick. * '''Lightless Moon : Each and every attack that lands on an enemy will blind it for 2 minutes. However, the weapon will absorb 2% of your max voodoo every time you attack, and if you run out of voodoo, the weapon's attack power becomes 1, and your chances of hitting the enemy at all will be halved. Ravaging Raptor ''': 40000 Gold - 74 Attack - A weapon that seems to have an endless, destructive hatred for life that has been held back for too long. This monster here has an extremely high combo speed and can pull off multiple perfect combos in seconds! However, it is pretty uncontrollable, and the timing margin for your combos will be strict. In the case that you do mistime it, all the damage that would normally be inflicted on your enemy will instead be inflicted on you. * '''Ruthless Rampager : Drastically increases your speed, but the timing margin to your combos is strict and mistiming it will cause the weapon to hurt you instead. Ruler of the Seas ': 50000 - 96 Attack - Our greatest dagger masterpiece, this dagger not only has one of the highest attack stats you can find in the Caribbean, but it also absorbs the enemy's health and voodoo and gives it to you! However, even our greatest products aren't perfect, and if you mistime your combo moves, your health and voodoo are transferred to the enemy instead. * '''Endless Tyranny ': Absorbs the enemy's health and voodoo and transfers it to you. Mistiming a combo move causes your health and voodoo to be transferred to the enemy instead. Weapons (Throwing Knives) '''Assault Knives : 1500 Gold - 17 Attack - A set of knives with an unusually long attack range. Perfect for beginners. * Eagle Eye : Increases attack range. Blindsiders ': 3000 Gold - 26 Attack - A set of knives with a good attack stat that has the ability to backstab foes from afar! * '''Shuriken ': Gives the user the ability to backstab with these throwing knives. 'Cassowary Claws ': 8000 Gold - 35 Attack - A mystic set of knives with points so sharp, they easily wound whatever they hit. However, such power is not easily handled, and combo timing becomes more strict. If you mistime your throws, these daggers will wound you as well. * 'Sonic Razor ': The weapon wounds all victims upon contact. Handling the weapon wrong will result in the user being wounded as well. 'Scorpion Stingers ': 20000 Gold - 47 Attack - A mystic set of knives coated with acid that comes from the dagger itself. Upon contact, the acid will begin to burn through the victim's skin and bone. However, this powerful venom is also easily spread, and mishandling the weapon will result in pain for the user. * 'Bio Scourge ': Upon contact, the knives poison the victim with a powerful acid. Mistiming your combos, however, will make you the victim. '''Dynamo Daggers : 40000 Gold - 80 Attack - A mystic set of knives that is notoriously powerful and is also rarely used as a striking weapon. The bulk of these daggers will stun your enemy with pain upon contact, leaving them wide open for more attacks. However, such weight is hard to handle, and the daggers have a rather short range in comparison to other throwing knives, along with a lower combo speed. * Mini-Megaton : Stuns the enemy upon contact. However, range is shorter and combos are slower. Lost Souls ''': 50000 Gold - 77 Gold - A blessed set of knives that seems to follow the user's target. However, they require voodoo to operate, 2% per attack, and if you don't have enough voodoo, the attack power is reduced to 1. * '''Eternal Seeker : Knives will follow the target upon being thrown. Requires 2% of max voodoo for each attack: insufficient voodoo will cause a great decrease in attack power. Terror of the Skies : 70000 Gold - 96 Attack - A mythical set of knives that has an extremely high attack power, plus a great attack range and critical rate. The only drawback is that mistiming your combos will stun you for a few seconds. * Unequaled Excellence ''': The weapon has a longer range, greater attack, and higher critical rate than other throwing knives. Mistiming combos, however, will stun you for a couple seconds. Weapons (Grenades) '''Acid Pot : 20 Gold Each - These grenades not only have an area of affect superior to even Stink Pot grenades, but they also all have the ability to burn anyone caught in the blast with a lethal acid, a mixture of Dread Scorpion venom and Ancient Fly Trap acid. Bombs, however, do not discriminate, and should you be caught in the blast, you will be damaged by the acid as well. * Acid Rain : Any living thing caught in the explosion will be damaged by an extremely potent Acid. Voodoo Bomb : 25 Gold Each - These grenades have the same area of effect as an explosive. Unlike an explosive, however, these bombs will always inflict their victims with both Snare '''and '''Scorch, '''both of which will last for 10 seconds. However, these bombs can also affect you if you're hit by them. * '''Curse Bomb : All victims caught in the blast will receive be afflicted with Snare and Scorch. If you're caught in the blast, you will be afflicted with the ailments as well. Pirate Bomb : 50 Gold Each - These destructive grenades have an extremely long range and can decimate any land opposition with a single blast. Since it can remain in the air for much longer, it can be used to sink ships when no cannons are available. * Bomb King : The grenades themselves have an extremely long attack range and deal extreme amounts of damage. Recommended for sinking ships if no cannons are available. Weapons (Staves) Corruption Staff : 20000 Gold - 47 Attack - A bizarre voodoo staff with the unique power to distort voodoo spell wavelengths. Voodoo spells that target the wielder may be reflected to damage the attacker, and even if they manage to break through the reflective shield, the attack will either miss or, more rarely, hit and deal half damage only. * Space-Time Distortion ''': All voodoo attacks directed toward the wielder have a 50% chance of being reflected back to the attacker. Even if the spell isn't reflected, it has a 90/10 chance of just missing or just dealing half damage, respectively. '''Molusk Relic : 40000 Gold - 56 Attack - A cursed voodoo staff with the unique power to reduce the enemies' moral by attuning them and using magic. This staff can attune up to 10 enemies at a time. The attunements, however, CAN be shattered. * Heart's Darkening : All "attuned" enemies will have their defenses lowered. The longer they are attuned, the more their defenses will decrease. These attunements, however, CAN be shattered. Celestial Staff : 100000 Gold - 96 Attack - An otherworldly voodoo staff with the power to rain meteors upon the Earth. The wielder can call a meteor to strike wherever he/she desires. * Celestial Rain : Calls a meteor to fall upon a set area. Extremely large area of effect. Weapons (Superior) The following weapons are superior to most others in the Caribbean. They not only have a good attack stat, but they have multiple helpful abilities. However, '''these weapons can only be unlocked after all other "normal" weapons of their kind have been unlocked as well.' Other than that, they truly are great weapons.'' Seraph Blade ''': 40000 Gold - 90 Attack - A fabled cutlass that has been passed from generation to generation of angelic warriors. Adorned with pearls and rubies, the spirit of a generous angel resides within it, helping just wielders in battle. * '''Bright Blessing : When your health is under 50% of maximum, your attacks will NEVER miss. * Cloaked Illusion : Attacks directed at you will have a 50% chance of missing IF your health is under 40% of maximum. Dusk Pistol : 40000 Gold - 78 Attack - A treasured, one-of-a-kind pistol imbued with the essence of sunset. Made of gold, it is the dream of all marksmen. * Setting Sun : ALL shots that hit the enemy will blind them for 10 seconds. * Vicinity Blaster : Your shots will go up in power the closer you are to your target. Riverflow : 40000 Gold - 85 Attack - A treasured, one-of-a-kind dagger imbued with the essence of water. Tinted a light blue, it is sought after by every bandit. * Resilience : Your health will begin to regenerate as soon as it goes under 25% * Nimble Fingers : Combo speed is increased. Stinging Spurs : 40000 Gold - 73 Attack - A treasured, one-of-a-kind set of throwing knives imbued with the essence of nature. All tinted a dull green, it is every hunter's dream to own this set. * Hawkeye : Increases both attack range and accuracy. * Voodoo Scourge ''': All attacks that hit the enemy will also damage their voodoo. '''Cleric's Relic : 40000 Gold - 67 Attack - A mythical staff, used by doctors to treat wounds and sickness in ancient times. Almost completely white, it lets off a soothing aura. * Restore : Restores the health of all attuned pirates AND you. * Revival ''': Revives all attuned knocked-out pirates with 50% of their max health. All attuned living pirates will receive slight healing as well. Weapons (Perfections) ''The following weapons are perfections. This means that they not only have a higher attack stat than all other weapons of their kind, but their abilities have absolutely no drawbacks. The only drawback here is on that applies to all of them: '''these weapons can only be unlocked after all other weapons of their respective kinds have been unlocked as well. Other than this, the weapons are perfect.'' Horizon's Edge : 200000 Gold - 277 Attack - A cutlass of legends, depicted in mythology as an almighty blade used by a great hero. With its bright orange color and yellow trail, this sword is not only the most powerful sword, but also the most powerful weapon in the Caribbean. * Brilliant Blessing : Your attacks will NEVER miss. * Unknown Illusion : Attacks directed at you will have a 90% chance of missing IF your health is under 30% of maximum. * Flash Swordplay : Combo speed is drastically increased. Nightfall Pistol : 200000 Gold - 176 Attack - A pistol of legends, used by pirates and bandits in ancient times. Colored an eerie dark black, it is the most powerful pistol in the Caribbean. * Invisible Moon : ALL shots that hit the enemy will blind them for 1 minute. * Vicinity Blaster ': Your shots will go up in power the closer you are to your target. * '''True Infinity ': This pistol has higher "Take Aim" and firing speed, superior critical rate and attack range, infinite bullets of all types and makes reloading unnecessary by never running out of bullets. '''Ocean's Force : 200000 Gold - 195 Attack - A mythical dagger, used by the most renowned gladiators in ancient times. Tinted a light blue, it is the most powerful dagger in the Caribbean. * Pirate's Will : The closer your health is to 100%, the more damage your attacks will do. * Distant Destiny ''': Your health will begin to quickly regenerate as soon as it goes under 25%. * '''Bandit's Dexterity : Combo speed is drastically increased. Shooting Stars : 200000 Gold - 139 Attack - A blessed set of throwing knives, used by the Caribbean's most notorious hunters in ancient times. Tinted neon, these are the most powerful throwing knives in the Caribbean. * Hunter's Determination ''': Daggers will lock on to the target and follow them until they hit them. * '''Justice : Upon attacking the enemy, you will absorb some of their Health and Voodoo. * True Excellence ': The weapon has a longer range, accuracy, throwing speed, and higher critical rate than all other throwing knives. '''Salvation Staff ': 200000 Gold - 122 Attack - A mystic staff, used by medics in a certain ancient civilization to instantly cure fatal wounds and disease. Tinted gold, it is the most powerful staff in the Caribbean. * '''Renew : Restores the health of all attuned pirates AND you to 100% at the expense of all your voodoo. * 'Resurrection ': Revives all attuned knocked-out pirates with 100% health. All attuned living pirates will receive some healing as well. * 'Regeneration ': All pirates around you will start to recover health at a quick pace. Items for TradeCategory:Fan Locations Crimson Seal (Gives Fire Immunity) Trade in 3 Ruby and 1 Bloodstone Azure Seal (Gives Snare Immunity) Trade in 3 Sapphire and 1 Aquamarine Emerald Seal (Gives Poison and Acid Immunity) Trade in 3 Jade and 1 Emerald Obsidian Seal (Gives Curse Immunity) Trade in 3 Damascus and 1 Obsidian Pearl Seal (Gives Wounds Immunity and increases Healing Efficiency to and from the user) Trade in 3 Pearl and 1 Moonstone. Sorcerer's Seal (Increases Spell Efficiency and decreases Spell Damage taken) Trade in 5 Bloodstone, 5 Aquamarine, 5 Emerald, 5 Obsidian, 5 Moonstone, and 1 Epitaph Emblem. Credits Zoomer (HurrcheeseDa2nd) : Creating the page and coming up with some ideas for the content. Nults McKagan : Giving Zoomer some awesome recommendations and advice for some of the page's content. Created the banner art. Category:POTCO Category:Fan Creations